Roland
by bobbyneuneuille
Summary: Roland vient d'emménager avec ses parents. Une mère distante, un père plutôt secret. Quand il se fait repérer au lycée, Roland sait que son père ne laissera pas passer. /!\ Alex père de famille!
1. Chapter 1

Roland attrapa ses clefs et son sac, mit son manteau en toute hâte et sortit de chez lui en claquant la porte. ''Roland !'' entendit-il dans son dos. N'y prêtant pas garde, il courut vers l'arrêt de bus situé à une trentaine de mètres de chez lui. Arrivant enfin, essouflé, il regarda autour de lui. Personne. Damned. Il l'avait encore raté. Et on allait encore se moquer de lui au lycée. Il commença à marcher tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Est-ce qu'il n'arriverait jamais à avoir son bus à l'heure ? Depuis deux semaines qu'il habitait là avec ses parents, il ne l'avait encore jamais attrapé. C'était son père qui l'avait amené le premier jour, et depuis il arrivait systématiquement une heure en retard le matin . Parce que, évidemment, le seul bus qui passait là était le bus scolaire, et que celui-ci n'attendait pas. Et il ne pouvait décemment pas demander à sa mère de l'emmener le matin parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à être à l'heure. Il décida de couper à travers champs. Quitte à être en retard, autant faire une bonne balade. De toute façon, ses parents allaient être mis au courant par le proviseur. Il n'allait pas y couper. Son père allait se mettre dans une de ces colères... Il allait prendre cher. Roland soupira et remit son sac correctement sur son épaule, en faisant attention à ne pas marcher dans la boue. Etre en retard suffisait pour être la risée du lycée, il n'allait pas aggraver son cas. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait pris à ses parents de vouloir déménager en plein milieu de l'année scolaire ? Et surtout, pourquoi passer d'un appartement dans une grande ville à une maison planquée en pleine campagne ?

Roland tendit son billet de retard à une femme aux lèvres pincées, qui haussa ses sourcils quasiment blancs dans un air de mépris profond. ''Encore en retard, M. Zevek. Quand donc apprendrez-vous que les cours commencent à 8h et non à 9h ? Allez vous asseoir, et soyez certains que vos parents seront avertis.'' Le visage fermé, Roland alla s'asseoir au fond de la classe, à la seule place libre, et la fille à côté de lui poussa ses affaires en soupirant profondément, comme si le fait de débarasser sa table lui était d'une peine immense, tout en mâchonnant son chewing-gum fraise d'un air exaspérant. Génial. Il aurait dû prendre plus de temps pour arriver. Il aurait pu faire croire à un rendez-vous médical, et il n'aurait pas eu à supporter cette poufiasse pendant encore 3h. Non, 2h45. Il ne faut pas approximer, quand on peut se rendre la vie plus légère en s'imaginant sortant victorieux de la salle de classe. Enfin, victorieux. Vivant serait plus exact. Et avec un peu de chance, personne ne lui ferait de croche-pied, comme la veille. Maudissant encore une fois ses parents, il sortit ses affaires sous le regard méprisant de la vieille chouette. Soupirant - décidément, il ne faisait que ça aujourd'hui – il se fit une note mentale pour demander à son père de le réveiller plus tôt le lendemain. Il ne dormait que quatre heures par nuit, de toute façon. Pas étonnant qu'il ne soit jamais en retard le matin au travail. En parlant de travail, tiens. Le fait de déménager en milieu d'année lui avait permis, oh joie ! de se rendre compte une fois de plus qu'il ignorait tout du travail de son père. La première fois qu'il avait dû remplir ces fichus papiers, il n'avais pas su quoi écrire. Et quand le soir il avait demandé à son père, il lui avait répondu : ''Tu diras que je suis journaliste''. Roland savait bien que ce n'était pas vrai, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Et depuis, il avait dû présenter son père comme journaliste auprèsde ses peu nombreux amis. Sa mère était écrivain, mais il n'avait jamais lu ses œuvres, parce qu'elles étaient d'après ses dires ''pas pour son âge''. Il avait eu un moment de curiosité, avant de se dire qu'il préférait tout compte fait ne pas savoir.

Plus que 10 minutes. C'était passé plus vite que prévu. De toute façon, l'allemand, il maîtrisait déjà parfaitement. Ainsi que le français, le russe, l'anglais, bien sûr, l'arabe et le japonais. Pour ce que ça pouvait servir...

A la sonnerie, il remballa ses affaires rapidement en espérant sortir de la salle avant le flux d'élèves. Raté. Il était pris en plein dedans et il pouvait entendre les trois imbéciles de la veille murmurer dans son dos. Aïe. Ca prévoyait un mauvais coup. Il était temps qu'il se sorte de là. Bousculant au passage deux trois Premières Années, il se fraya un chemin dans le couloir pour atteindre la cantine avant ses poursuivants, histoire qu'il puisse poser son plateau en sécurité sur la table avant de s'étaler de tout son long dans le réfectoire.

Il s'installa à une table vide. Ses trois poursuivants n'étaient nulle part en vue. Il se mit à manger sans faim, jouant avec ses petits pois servis avec le jus de cuisson. Ce n'était tout de même pas compliqué. Même lui servait les petits pois correctement. En même temps, c'était lui qui cuisinait à la maison. Sa mère était trop prise par ses bouquins et son père rentrait tard, voire pas du tout pendant plusieurs jours. Pas qu'il lui manque particulièrement. Il était sévère, son père.

Il alla débarasser son plateau encore plein. Raté. Il ne les avait pas entendus arriver. Ils s'étaient glissés derrière lui, et le plus grand avait marché sur son lacet trop long. Un vrai colosse, ce mec-là. Bref, il s'étala de tout son long, envoyant ses petits pois valdinguer sous une table. Un grand silence se fit dans la salle, avant que chacun n'explose de rire, les trois crétins les premiers. Roland se remis rapidement sur ses pieds, les joues rouges et le regard noir. Il récupéra son plateau, son assiette et ses couverts et les posa sur le chariot sans rien dire. Il sortit du réfectoire en serrant les poings et se dirigea vers les toilettes. Lorsqu'il poussa la porte, un grand cri retentit. Levant les yeux au ciel devant sa propre stupidité, il sortit des toilettes des filles. Craig et ses chiens l'attendaient dehors. ''Alors, tu es refusé même aux toilettes ? Pourtant, chez les filles, t'aurais pu pisser comme il se doit...''. Il éclata de rire, suivi par les deux gros qui l'accompagnaient. Levant les yeux au ciel, Roland les contourna pour sortir dans la cour. Il tourna à l'angle du bâtiment principal et se retrouva derrière le gymnase. Super. Là au moins, il n'y aurait personne. Les trois crétins arrivèrent peu après lui, un sourire gras sur le visage. Roland leur tournait le dos. Craig l'attrapa par l'épaule pour qu'il leur fasse face. Il fut surpis par le poing qui s'abatit sur son nez, éclaboussant de sang le visage du colosse. Colosse qui poussa un cri de rage à l'offense, et se mit en position de défense. Ce qui ne servit à rien, car bientôt un coup de pied le fit tomber à terre deux mètres plus loin. Ses acolytes se ruèrent sur Roland, qui était prêt à les accueillir. Rapidement, le combat prit fin, lorsque tous les agresseurs se retrouvèrent face contre terre, qui ayant le nez explosé, qui ne sentant plus son entrejambe, qui présentant des hématomes sur tout le corps. Roland aurait pu se sentir victorieux, si une main ne l'avait pas saisi brusquement, le retournant pour qu'il se retrouve face à un des pions qui le regardait mi-horrifié, mi-furieux. Hmh. Ca ne sentait pas bon. Pas bon du tout.

''Ces élèves se sont retrouvés à l'infirmerie pour le reste de la journée. Les parents vont porter plainte. Nous ne pouvons pas renvoyer votre fils parce que nous sommes le seul lycée des environs, mais sachez que cela fait beaucoup en deux semaines. Non seulement il arrive une heure en retard tous les matins, mais en plus il attire l'attention à la cantine en reversant son plateau. Et cette agression est intolérable. Il sera donc exclu pendant 3 jours la semaine prochaine et devra se rendre en retenue tous les soirs de 6h à 7h pendant un mois. Bonne soirée à vous.''

Son père était furieux. Ses yeux clairs étaient noirs et sa main avait décoiffé ses cheveux blonds. Il s'était contenu dans le bureau du proviseur, mais de retour à la maison, ça allait chier.

Le voyage se fit en silence dans le 4x4 familial. Un silence lourd et semblant être le calme avant la tempête.

Son père gara le véhicule dans l'allée, claqua la portière et, avant que Roland ait pu faire un geste, son père était ouvrait déjà son côté de la voiture, semblant fou. Roland descendit rapidement du 4x4, poussé dans le dos par son père jusque dans la cuisine où il fut assis de force sur une chaise. La première gifle tomba dans le silence de la pièce, et Roland hoqueta. Il porta une main à sa joue, et sut aussitôt que c'était un geste à ne pas faire. Une seconde gifle l'atteignit de l'autre côté. Cette fois-ci, il ne bougea pas. Il était suffisament habitué pour savoir qu'il n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre. Après les deux gifles, son père explosa. '' Nous sommes à peine installés et tu fais déjà parler de toi ? Quand comptais-tu nous dire, à ta mère et à moi, que tu arrives en retard tous les matins ? Et depuis quant te bats-tu au lycée ? Est-ce que tu n'as pas honte ? Et je ne veux même pas entndre d'explication.''

''Papa...''

''TA GUEULE !'' Une troisième gifle retentit dans le cuisine. Roland ne tenait sur sa chaise plus que par le bras de son père qui l'avait retenu à l'instant où il allait tomber. Sa poigne allait lui laisser des marques, c'était certain. Il devrait porter un T-Shirt à manches longues au printemps. Son père était complètement fou. Il tournait dans tous les sens dans la cuisine. ''Combien de fois t'ai-je déjà dit de ne pas attirer l'attention sur nous ? Et toi, deux semaines après la rentrée, tu fais en sorte que je sois convoqué chez le proviseur pour un problème de discipline et de retard ? Convoqué ! Mais tu te fous de moi !Dégage ! Je ne veux plus te voir de la soirée. Tu iras manger lorsque je serai couché. Ca te fera réfléchir, ajouta-t-il froidement. Et surtout, prends garde à ne pas être en retard demain matin, ou tu te rendras compte que je me suis retenu ce soir.'' Roland s'enfuit dans sa chambre sans demander son reste.

Le jeune homme observa son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Sa peau pâle s'accordait à ses cheveux bonds en bataille. Ses yeux noirs tranchaient avec la finesse de son visage, lui donnant un air à la fois fragile et déterniné. Il releva une mèche qui tombait sur son front, et il fronça les sourcils en voyant le bleu que son père lui avait fait au bras. Ce n'était pas le premier, et ne serait sûrement pas le dernier. Son père était assez impulsif, parfois. Mieux valait ne pas essayer de le contrarier. Si encore sa folie de l'après-midi avait pu lui servir à éloigner les trois crétins. Mais le proviseur les avait avertis qu'il allait être puni, et les hématomes sur son visage le lendemain ne laisseraient aucun doute quant à la punition de son père. Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage pour calmer un peu la douleur. Son père n'y était pas allé de main morte. Il n'était pas brutal gratuitement , mais lorsqu'il était en colère, Roland était conscient que sans la maîtrise extraordinaire dont il savait que son père faisait preuve, il aurait été plus mal en point en ce moment-même. Il ne savait pas pourquoi son père tenait tant à l'anonymat, mais il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû répliquer aux attaques de ces bouffons. Ses explications n'avaient aucune valeur pour son père, et sa mère était tout aussi distante, quoiqu'elle aussi aimante, Roland n'en doutait pas.

Il programma son réveil à 4h le lendemain avant de se coucher. Après les événements de la journée, il n'avait pas très faim de toute façon. Et s'il voulait être à l'heure le lendemain – et il _devait _être à l'heure – il valait mieux se coucher le plus tôt possible.

Le réveil sonna dans le silence de sa chambre. Roland fut tout de suite sur ses s'habilla rapidement et descendit déjeuner. Il arriva dans la cuisine la tête coincée dans son pull. Il releva la tête et se figea lorsqu'il vit son père qui le regardait. Baissant les yeux, il ne sut quel comportement adopter. Son père avait été hier plus en colère que jamais, et il n'était pas certain qu'il soit tout à fait calme, même après une nuit de sommeil – enfin, si l'on pouvait appeler 4h de sommeil une nuit. Mais son père le regarda sans rien dire. Roland se laissa tomber sur une chaise, attrapa un bout de pain et entreprit de se faire une tartine. Son père lui versa une tasse de café et il la prit, reconnaissant. ''Ecoute, Roland. Je me suis emporté hier, mais je ne m'excuserai pas'', dit-il en soupirant. ''Tu sais très bien que tu ne dois pas attirer l'attention sur nous. Tu ne réalises pas encore, mais c'est très important. Vital, même.''

Roland ne répondit rien. Qu'aurait-il pu dire, de toute manière ? Qu'il se soit simplement défendu impliquait qu'il s'était fait repérer dès le premier jour. Mieux valait les laisser le démolir, l'attention se porterait sur eux plutôt que sur lui. Il finit sa tasse, se,leva, débarassa les restes de son repas et remonta se laver. Dix minutes plus tard, il était prêt et ayant attrapé son sac, il ferma la porte d'entrée derrière lui. Il n'avait jamais pris le bus, autant marcher puisqu'il était largement en avance.


	2. Chapter 2

Deuxième chapitre! :) Merci pour ta review, **SunnyDay23**! Ca m'a fait plaisir! :) Oui, effectivement, ce sera un moment à voir! Mais en attendant, voici la suite! :)

* * *

Roland se laissa tomber sur sa chaise en soupirant. Son père avait été moins dur que ce qu'il avait pensé. Mais il ne s'était pas excusé, loin de là. Il eut un sourire amer. Le jour où son père s'excuserait n'était pas arrivé. Peut-être, lorsque ces brutes lui auraient refait le portrait. Et encore, mieux valait ne pas être trop optimiste. Regardant autour de lui, il sortit ses affaires de maths de son sac et les posa sur son bureau. Le prof était en train de faire l'appel. Arrivé à la fin de la liste, quand une fille du nom de Warmd répondit présente, le prof commença son cours. Roland leva la main. ''Excusez-moi, Monsieur, vous m'avez oublié.'' L'imbécile le regarda avec un sourire moqueur. ''Monsieur Zevek, que nous vaut l'honneur de votre présence dès 8h ?'' dit-il avant de retourner à son cours, pas le moins du monde perturbé. Roland se renfrogna, conscient de l'avoir cherché. Il ne pipa mot du reste de l'heure. Il se contenta de prendre quelques notes d'un air blasé. Pas de sa faute s'il connaissait déjà le programme sur le bout des doigts. Facile, quand son père est parano sur les résultats scolaires. Et exige que son fils unique soit prêt à pouvoir sauter deux classes – le tout sans que personne ne s'aperçoive des incroyables capacités du garçon assis en face d'eux. Finger in the nose, on le disait.

A la sonnerie, il se rua comme la veille vers la sortie. Arrivé aux toilettes, il s'enferma dans une cabine. Il sortit de son sac un petit miroir et le fond de teint de sa mère, qu'il avait piqué le matin. Se sentant profondément stupide, il entreprit de se remettre une couche pour cacher ses ecchymoses. Il espérait juste ne pas en avoir mis trop et que personne ne remarquerait. Mais pour cela, pensa-t-il un peu amèrement, il faudrait d'abord que les gens le regardent. Il rangea son matériel et sortit des toilettes. Il tomba nez-à-nez avec Craig et sa bande. Devant leur sourire, il sut qu'ils avaient deviné. ''Dis donc, Zevek, tu prends la peine de t'enfermer dans une cabine, dans les chiottes de mecs, et tu ne tires pas la chasse ?'' Le gorille de gauche jeta un coup d'oeil sur l'ordre de Craig. ''Rien'', affirma-t-il. Craig le regarda d'un air triomphant. ''Que fabriquais-tu ?'' Roland refusa de baisser les yeux et ne répondit rien. Pour ce que ça lui avait valu la veille... Sans prévenir, Craig lui enfonça son genou dans le bas-ventre. Plié en deux, le souffle coupé, il ne vit pas les gorilles s'approcher de lui et lui saisir les bras, pendant que Craig renversait son sac. Il trouva inévitablement le fond de teint et ne put retenir une exclamation de joie. Il eut un rictus. ''La tête sous le robinet'', ordonna-t-il. ''Non !'' ne put s'empêcher de crier Roland avant de le regretter. IL aurait mieux fait d'inspirer un bon coup, vu le temps que les deux garçons le laissèrent le visage directement sous l'eau. Au bout de ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, il put enfin reprendre sa respiration en crachotant. ''Vous êtes fous !'' s'exclama-t-il. Craig indiqua à ses molosses de le relever sans le lâcher. Il attrapa un bout de papier et le passa brutalement sur le visage de Roland pour enlever les dernières traces de maquillage. Il siffla entre ses dents, ravi. ''Papa n'a pas dû être très content, pas vrai ?'' Roland ne prit pas la peine de répondre, tentant encore de reprendre son souffle. La douleur au bas-ventre ne faiblissait pas, et il avait été à moitié noyé dans un lavabo. Il aurait voulu se défendre, il savait qu'il aurait dû en être capable, et pourtant... Craig était arrivé à la bonne conclusion. Laquelle était ''Papa n'était pas content. Pas du tout content que son fils agresse trois garçons innocents qui ne lui avaient rien demandé. Pauvre petit Zevek. Capable de se battre au lycée pour se faire casser la figure après à la maison.'' Et pour bien montrer qu'il avait raison, il balança son poing dans la figure de sa victime, qui ne put ni éviter ni porter la main à sa joue, puisqu'il était encore tenu par Tremer et Spence. Ils rigolèrent tous les deux grassement, avant de le pousser vers l'avant tout en lui tenant fermement les poignets. Craig ne refusa pas l'invitation et le frappa dans les chevilles, le faisant chuter à terre sur les genoux. Et le voilà qui se retrouvait à la merci du pire ennemi qu'il eût depuis longtemps. Mais il n'y avait plus grand chose dans les yeux de Roland, si ce n'était une douleur silencieuse. Après la noyade, le coup de poing dans le visage et maintenant une humiliation cuisante. Craig lui attrapa les cheveux, forçant Roland à le regarder. Il s'attendait peut-être à de la colère, à un regard noir. Rien. Que dalle. Pour faire bonne mesure, il le frappa du côté du visage encore plus ou moins intact. Tremer et Spence le lâchèrent en ricanant et tous les trois sortirent des toilettes, non sans avoir empoché son fond de teint.

Roland se remit péniblement debout, le regard éteint, et se traîna jusqu'au lavabo. Il se passa de l'eau sur son visage encore mouillé et releva la tête pour se voir dans le miroir. Il avait une lèvre fendue et des nouveaux bleus sur le visage. Il récupéra ses affaires encore étalées par terre et sortit des toilettes. Mordillant sa lèvre pour que le sang n'en coule pas, il traversa le couloir désert. Il regarda sa montre et pesta en voyant qu'elle s'était cassée lorsqu'il avait été lâché, après le dernier coup de Craig. Les cours devaient avoir commencé depuis une dizaine de minutes. Au point où il en était, il attirerait plus l'attention sur lui en arrivant en retard et complètement amoché que s'il ne se pointait pas du tout. Puisqu'il n'avait qu'une heure de cours l'après midi, il décida de rentrer à pied. Il passerait par les champs : sa mère devait venir le chercher, et il préférait remettre la confrontation à plus tard, même s'il devrait chercher une excuse pour expliquer le fait qu'il soit rentré plus tôt.

Il avait un peu de mal à marcher, et cela lui prit un quart d'heure de plus pour rentrer que d'habitude. Lorsqu'il arriva, sa mère n'était pas encore à la maison. Il passa rapidement sous la douche et entreprit de soigner ses ecchymoses. A celles de la veille qui commençaient à virer au jaune s'ajoutaient les nouvelles d'un bleu pétant. Comment il allait cacher ça, il n'en savait rien. ''Et puis merde'', pensa-t-il. ''Ils ont décidé d'ignorer mes explications hier, je ne vais pas leur en donner aujourd'hui. Pour autant qu'ils me regardent'', se dit-il amèrement.

* * *

Une petite review, siouplaît? ^^ Histoire de savoir un peu comment vous pensez que les choses vont évoluer, parce qu'il y a plein de directions différentes... même si je préfère les biens sordides et sadiques, hinhinhin *rire cruel*!


	3. Chapter 3

Et voici le 3ème chapitre de Roland! :) Je suis contente d'avoir des reviews, même si je n'y réponds pas toujours personnellement. Ca me fait plaisir de savoir qu'on me suit dans cette histoire! Je m'excuse de la longueur des chapitres, mais comme j'écris ça en cours... :P

Voilà!

P.S.: Certains semblent penser que je vais être tendre avec notre bon petit Roland... Niark niark niark! *rire cruel*.

Bonne lecture! ;)

* * *

''Qu'as-tu sur la joue ? '' demanda son père. ''Je suis surpris que tu prennes la peine de demander'', cracha Roland. Il leva le yeux vers son père, le défiant du regard tout en continuant de porter sa cuillère à la bouche, avalant la soupe chaude sans bruit. Son père haussa un sourcil. Roland ne lui fit pas le plaisir de s'arrêter de manger pour lui prêter attention. Sa mère, assise à la droite de son père à leur table, soupira et regarda son fils et son mari, sentant bien la tension. Roland cependant n'avait rien à attendre de sa part. Elle avait beau l'aimer, elle prendrait toujours le parti de son mari. Roland tourna la tête pour faire face à sa mère. ''Roland. Tu ne parles pas comme ça à ton père. Excuse-toi. Immédiatement.'' Il la regarda froidement avant de lui répondre d'une voix tremblante – il n'avait jamais su maîtriser sa voix lorsqu'il était en colère. ''Je parle comme je veux à un homme qui n'est pas plus préoccupé par son fils que par ce qu'il a dans son assiette au repas du soir. Je rentre couvert de bleus et plus tôt que prévu, et votre seule réaction est de demander calmement entre deux plats ce qu'il s'avère que j'ai sur la joue ? Je vais vous le dire : ceux-là viennent d'un homme qui se dit mon père. Ceux-ci viennent d'un mec appelé Craig, qui me poursuit depuis deux semaines que je suis ici, et contre qui j'ai tenté de me défendre hier. Avec pour conséquence les bleus de mon père, et une prise à parti ce midi dans les toilettes. Je me suis fait noyer dans le lavabo, humilier et frapper. D'où la lèvre éclatée et ces bleus-ci. Sans répondre, parce que mon père ici-présent ne veut pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Êtes-vous satisfait ?'' Dans sa fureur il s'était levé et contemplait ses parents d'un œil fou. Il recula, faisant tomber sa chaise, et monta d'un pas vif les escaliers pour se rendre dans as chambre, dont il claqua la porte derrière lui.

Il attrapa son sac de sport, y jeta pêle-mêle quelques affaires et mit son K-Way, dans lequel il s'assura qu'il y avait son portefeuille. Pour faire bonne mesure, il fit une escale dans la chambre de ses parents, où il récupéra le liqui de que ses parents gardaient en cas de besoin, lui avaient-ils dit. Il chercha un peu avant de finalement trouver dans le placard de sa mère un double-fond qu'il défit. Stupéfait, il vit des liasses de billets. Pour le besoin ?! Merde, il y avait là de quoi acheter une baraque ! Il attrapa 3 liasses qu'il se dépêcha de ranger dans son sac. Il referma le placard et sortit de la chambre à toute vitesse. Il passa dans la salle à manger devant ses parents qui semblaient trop estomaqués pour réagir. Ce qui était exceptionnel, quand on connaissait son père, ricana Roland. Il attrapa ses clés dans l'entrée et revint dans la salle à manger. ''Adieu.'' leur dit-il, avant de leur lancer ses clés de maison, que son père attrapa prestement, par réflexe plus que par véritable intention.

Roland claqua la porte derrière lui et courut vers les champs. Aucune envie que son père le retrouve, surtout après lui avoir manqué ainsi de respect. Roland se savait dans la merde jusqu'au cou, si jamais son père remettait la main sur lui. Heureusement, son père n'était jamais passé par les champs, contrairement à Roland qui les avait traversé souvent au cours des dernières deux semaines. Il avait donc une chance contre son père. Il ne savait pas très bien où aller, mais cela lui permettrait simplement de semer son père plus facilement. Il s'arrêta au milieu d'un champ de maïs et sortit la couverture qu'il avait empruntée afin de passer la nuit là. Il s'enroula dedans, prenant son sac comme oreiller. Il écouta quelques temps les bruits de la nature, très différents la nuit de ce qu'il avait connu le jour. Ils avaient quelque chose d'un peu angoissant, mais fatigué comme il l'était, Roland décida de ne pas y prendre garde. Le pire qu'il risquât fut que son père le rattrape, et il n'y avait aucun risque que cela arrive ce soir-là. Il se retourna dans sa couverture et s'endormit rapidement.


	4. Chapter 4

Roland se réveilla au lever du jour. Il se leva et s'étira. Son dos le faisait souffrir du manque de confort, et il avait à présent des bleus impressionnants sur les tibias. Merci Craig. Il regarda autour de lui. Il faisait beau et il était au milieu du champs de maïs le plus proche de chez lui. Il ramassa ses affaires et entreprit de se rapprocher de la ville. La nuit porte conseil, lui avait-on toujours dit. Et il avait un besoin de vengeance impressionnant. Il allait donner à son père de quoi écrire dans ses foutus articles, si articles il y avait. Au vu de ses capacités physiques et intellectuelles impressionnantes, il savait où il pouvait, à 16 ans, vendre ses services. Vers 10h il atteignit le centre ville, faisant attention à qui l'entourait parmi les passants. Inutile de se faire repérer dès sa première journée de cavale. Il s'éloigna rapidement du centre pour se rendre vers la zone industrielle désaffectée de la ville. Il avait surpris quelques jours auparavant une conversation entre son parrain et un de ses amis, lesquels avaient évoqué un rendez-vous entre deux membres de Scorpia. Intrigué, Roland avait regardé sur Internet et trouvé quelques bribes d'information sur cette organisation multi-criminelle. Et au regard des derniers événements et de sa rage, il n'avait qu'une envie : y entrer.

Vers midi, après avoir avalé un sandwich non loin du point de rendez-vous, Roland tendit l'oreille. Deux hommes s'avançaient en discutant. Arrivés au centre de la place, ils se turent et bientôt arrivèrent deux autres. Ils s'observèrent en silence longuement.. Roland se demanda s'il devait se montrer dès à présent. Il n'eut guère le choix lorsqu'il sentit le canon d'un flingue contre son crâne. Il leva immédiatement les mains et tourna la tête vers son agresseur. C'était un homme d'une trentaine d'années, les cheveux noirs, fin et de taille moyenne. Son visage était inexpressif et dur. L'habit noir qu'il portait le rendait dangereux même à regarder. ''Je cherche Scorpia'', annonça Roland le plus calmement qu'il put. ''Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux, à Scorpia ?'' demanda l'autre. ''Une formation.'' répondit Roland de manière la plus maîtrisée possible. L'autre éclata de rire. ''Une formation ? Et que crois-tu savoir faire qui pourrait être utile à Scorpia ?'' ''Si vous posiez votre flingue, je pourrais vous montrer'', proposa Roland en se mettant lentement debout. L'homme en noir rengaina son pétard, et Roland, sans plus attendre, lui envoya son pied vers le cou. Un coup qui aurait pu causer beaucoup de dommage s'il avait atteint sa cible. Son adversaire recula brusquement, preuve de ses réflexes. Il eut un rictus et pendant un instant Roland ne le vit plus. Lorsqu'il s'en aperçut, l'homme était déjà derrière lui, et tout était terminé. Roland se retrouva à genoux par terre, les bras maintenus fermement dans son dos, avec une mauvaise impression de déjà-vu. Il sentit contre sa tête le canon froid. ''Pas mal, gamin. Bien essayé. Allez, crache le morceau. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, et où t'as entendu parler de Scorpia ?'' ''Je l'ai dit, je veux une formation de Scorpia. J'ai entendu des gens en parler au lycée, j'ai regardé sur Internet. Je pensais pas qu'on pouvait trouver des infos comme ça aussi librement, ni que l'endroit serait si peu protégé.''

''Parce que tu considères pas que je fais mon boulot correctement peut-être. Ce qui m'a empêché de te flinguer dès que tu es arrivé ce matin, c'était la curiosité de savoir ce que tu foutais là. T'aurais été un poil plus vieux, et si t'avais ressemblé un peu plus à un fédéral, t'aurais même pas su que tu venais de crever.''

''Allez, debout. J't'embarque.''

L'homme en noir le releva par le col et le poussa en avant. Ils arrivèrent ensemble devant les deux derniers hommes. Le rendez-vous s'était terminé quelques minutes auparavant, sans effusion se sang, contrairement à ce que Roland avait craint lorsqu'il avait découvert la nature de l'organisation.

''Qu'est-ce que tu ramènes, Ul ? Si y a un chien qui traînes, pourquoi tu le descends pas ?'' ''Monsieur, veuillez m'excuser. Le gamin dit vouloir une formation. J'ai préféré ne pas faire d'erreur, étant donné qu'il a vu qui vous rencontriez, et vos visages à vous également.'' ''Une formation ? Mais tu nous prends pour une maison de charité ? Enfin, Ul, regarde-le. A quoi pourrait-il nous servir ? En quoi est-il bon, si ce n'est fourrer son nez dans les affaires des autres ?''

Roland releva la tête. ''Je maîtrise plusieurs langues parfaitement, suis ceinture noire en tae-kwon-do, ai pratiqué le tir au pistolet pendant trois ans. Et j'ai un niveau scolaire 2 classes au-dessus de la mienne.'' ''Intéressant, gamin. Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question : qu'est-ce que tu attends de nous ? Une formation ? Formation pour quoi ?'' ''Scorpia. Corruption, assassinats. Organisation criminelle la plus importante au monde depuis sa création il y a plus de 50 ans. Je veux en être. En tant qu'assassin, sniper peut-être. Faire usage de mes capacités là où elles seront pleinement reconnues.'' Roland avait fini sa phrase d'un ton sûr et froid. Il y avait mis sa rage froide envers son père, envers Craig, même envers sa mère. ''Vengeance, hein ? Beaucoup arrivent comme toi qui ne cherchent que la vengeance. Et quand celle-ci se finit par la mort, la plupart ne revient pas, trop dégoûtée. Ils n'étaient pas prêts, même s'ils en avaient les meilleures raisons du monde. C'est ton père qui t'a massacré, gamin ?'' ''Je m'appelle Roland. Les premiers sont de mon père, pour m'être défendu contre un crétin et ses deux gorilles. Et les suivants sont du crétin et de ses deux gorilles parce que mon père ne voulait pas que je me défende. Ca attire trop l'attention, paraît-il. Faut dire que je leur avais mis la raclée, à un contre trois.'' Les deux hommes le regardèrent un instant. Roland les observa. Ils étaient minces, la quarantaine, les cheveux blonds et l'air athlétique. Des jumeaux. L'unique différence résidait dans le chapeau que portait l'un des deux. Celui qui était tête nue lui répondit : ''Tu me plais, Roland. Bienvenue à bord.''

Le voyage se fit en silence pour Roland dans la voiture noire que conduisait l'homme au chapeau – M. Scorza, lui avait-on dit. L'autre M. Scorza était assis à l'avant, et les frères discutaient avec Ul de leur entrevue avec leurs clients. Une mission banale, qui allait rapporter à Scorpia une fortune incroyable. Roland regarda par la fenêtre. Le paysage changeait peu à peu de celui auquel il s'était habitué pendant les deux dernières semaines. On quittait la campagne pour des autoroutes. Fatigué, il s'endormit rapidement.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, la voiture s'était arrêtée sur un parking. Un aéroport. Tous descendirent de la voiture et les frères Scorza récupérèrent dans le coffre une mallette. D'après ce que Roland avait compris, il devait s'agir de l'avance faite sur la commande. Il mit son sac sur les épaules et suivit Ul. Ils traversèrent le parking et arrivèrent sur un petit aérodrome où se trouvait un avion à réaction privé. Tous grimpèrent à bord, et Ul prit les commandes. Comme il n'y avait que deux places assises dans l'habitacle, Roland prit place aux côtés d'Ul. Il l'observa faire tandis qu'il démarrait l'engin. Ul semblait être un pilote expérimenté. ''Tu fais souvent ça ?'', demanda Roland. ''De quoi ? Piloter ? Une à deux fois par semaine. Ca te dirait d'apprendre ?'' Roland aquiesca et Ul entreprit de lui expliquer ce qu'il faisait. Lorsqu'ils se posèrent 8 heures plus tard, Roland pouvait dire qu'il savait piloter l'engin Ul lui avait d'ailleurs promis de le laisser essayer dès le lendemain.

Il put sentir la différence de température : un vent chaud soufflait lorsqu'il sortit de l'avion. Il regarda autour de lui. Autant qu'il pouvait en juger, tout était en italien. Dommage. Il ne le parlait pas. Il parvint à déchiffrer qu'il se trouvait à l'aéroport de Venise – à nouveau sur une piste privée. Un peu perdu, il suivit les trois hommes en noir. Ils prirent un vaporetto, taxi utilisant les canaux pour se déplacer. Roland était ébahi par ce qu'il voyait. Il n'avait jamais mis les pieds en Italie. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant un grand bâtiment. ''C'est le Palais de la Veuve'', lui souffla Ul. Roland contempla le lieu. Il le jugea très beau, quoique trop richement décoré. Il préférait les choses simples et sans prétention. Ils entrèrent, et un garde les reçut. Les Scorza le saluèrent, et le garde les laissa passer, quoique regardant Roland d'un œil quelque peu soupçonneux. Les jumeaux le laissèrent aux bons soins d'Ul, qui le conduisit jusqu'à une chambre semblant être celle d'un hôtel. Ul lui indiqua sa propre chambre en cas de besoin, et laissa Roland s'installer pour la nuit – ils repartiraient le lendemain matin et comme il était tard, un encas lui serait apporté dans sa chambre. Epuisé malgré sa sieste de l'après-midi, il s'endormit sans attendre l'encas promis.


	5. Chapter 5

Voilà le cinquième chapitre de Roland! Merci pour toutes ces lectures et les reviews que je peux lire!

Il ne se passe pas grand-chose ici, mais c'est un chapitre nécessaire pour la suite. Et vous allez voir, il est doué, notre petit Roland. Il a de qui tenir, faut dire. Mais chut! :P

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Roland se réveilla à la lumière du jour, se maudissant d'avoir négligé de fermé les rideaux la veille. Il regarda l'heure à sa montre. 6h du matin. Il se leva, s'étira, et finit par regarder autour de lui, plus précisément qu'il l'avait fait dans la pénombre lorsqu'il était arrivé. La chambre était grande et décorée richement, à l'image de ce qu'il avait pu voir de la bâtisse. Roland récupéra ses affaires et sortit de la chambre. Il suivit le couloir faiblement éclairé, espérant ne pas se perdre dans l'endroit qui paraissait être plutôt grand. Au bout de quelques minutes, il arriva dans le hall d'entrée. Il regarda autour de lui, espérant apercevoir quelqu'un qui saurait lui indiquer où aller pour prendre le petit-déjeuner, ou lui dire qui il devait voir pour se tenir au courant de ce qu'il allait advenir de lui. Alors qu'il s'avançait vers le garde, il vit Ul arriver du même couloir que lui. Il alla dans sa direction. L'homme l'aperçut et lui sourit, avant de lui demander s'il souhaitait déjeuner. Roland répondant par l'affirmative, il lui fit signe de le suivre et tous deux s'installèrent deux minutes plus tard à une table digne d'un restaurant, vers laquelle vint un serveur pour prendre commande. ''Comme d'habitude, Lorenzo, s'il te plaît. Et toi, Roland, que prends-tu au petit-déjeuner ?'' lui demanda Ul. ''Un thé et du pain, s'il vous plaît'', demanda le jeune homme. Lorsque ce qu'ils avaient demandé fut arrivé, chacun entreprit de se faire ses tartines.

''Tu as bien dormi ? Demanda Ul.

- Comme une masse. La nuit précédente n'avait pas été très reposante. J'étais complètement K.O., répondit Roland entre deux bouchées. ''Que faisons-nous aujourd'hui ?

- Je t'amène à Malagosto, je suis instructeur là-bas. Les frères Scorza restent ici, ils ont des affaires à régler.

- Instructeur ? demanda Roland

- Oui. Un peu comme professeur, mais spécialisé dans la formation que tu souhaites entreprendre. Je te préviens, la plupart des élèves sont des adultes. Il y a très peu de gamins, gamin.''

Ul eut un sourire moqueur devant l'air boudeur de Roland, songeant en lui-même qu'il semblait bien s'adapter à un environnement totalement différent. Mais il faudrait voir lorsque le véritable univers lui serait révélé. Peut-être qu'alors il perdrait de sa nonchalance et de son enthousiasme. Mais sa rapidité la veille à comprendre le fonctionnement du pilotage l'avait bluffé. Ce gamin semblait vraiment avoir du potentiel. Encore fallait-il qu'il ne se rétracte pas face à la violence dont, Ul ne pouvait pas le nier, chacun à Malagosto se délectait.

Ils finirent leur petit-déjeuner en discutant de choses et d'autres, et Ul demanda à Roland d'aller chercher ses affaires et de le retrouver dans le hall dix minutes plus tard. Roland fut ponctuel, et bientôt ils se dirigèrent vers l'aérodrome, où Roland eut le plaisir de s'asseoir à la place du pilote. La première manœuvre fut laborieuse, mais le garçon réussit à faire décoller l'avion sans trop de dommages collatéraux, au grand soulagement d'Ul. Il se débrouillait brillamment, et ils arrivèrent à Malagosto en très peu de temps. Roland fut stupéfait par le petite taille de l'île, et son caractère si secret. Il décida qu'il aimait ça. Enfin un endroit simple où être soi-même. Il suivit Ul avec un sourire qu'on aurait pu qualifier d'un peu cruel. Il croisa quelques personnes, la plupart en effet des adultes, qui présentaient tous un beau panel d'ecchymoses. Au moins, pensa-t-il, il ne dépareillerait pas... Ul lui fit déposer son sac dans un petit dortoir d'une dizaine de lits. Il occupait le dernier libre, près de la fenêtre. Ils retournèrent tous les deux dans la cour, où la première leçon de la matinée devait avoir lieu, et être enseignée par Ul lui-même.

''Mettez-vous en rang ! Plus vite que ça ! Première leçon de tir à l'arme de poing. Chacun va choisir à l'armurerie l'arme qui lui convient le plus. Revenez après. Et DEPECHEZ-VOUS, bande de MOLLUSQUES !''

Ça n'allait pas être du gâteau. Roland se rua comme ses camarades à l'armurerie. Il n'avait jamais vu ça. Tant d'armes de différentes sortes. Il trouva un Beretta parfaitement adapté à sa main, et se dépêcha de revenir auprès d'Ul et des quelques qui avaient déjà trouvé leur bonheur. Une fois que chacun fut revenu à sa place – le dernier devant faire une centaine de pompes avant de rejoindre l'exercice – tous se placèrent en face des cibles qui avaient été installées. Au signal d'Ul, ils tirèrent chacun un coup. Roland regarda où il avait réussi à loger sa balle. Il avait raté le front. Dommage. Il observa les autres cibles et vit qu'il était loin d'être le plus mauvais. Ul passa dans les rangs pour corriger quelques positions, avant de donner le signal pour la deuxième volée. Cette fois, le cœur fut touché. Roland eut un grand sourire. Le Beretta lui convenait, il était équilibré, et il arrivait à tirer correctement avec. Les essais durèrent encore une heure, au bout de laquelle Roland se sentait ne faire qu'un avec son arme. Concentré, sûr de lui, il mettait chaque balle exactement là où il voulait. Il avait une bonne vue qui lui permettait d'être précis, même lorsqu'ils reculèrent les cibles à 25 mètres.

Epuisé, ce fut avec un réel soulagement qu'il se rendit vers 14h au réfectoire avec les autres pour le déjeuner. Et ça lui permettrait de faire un peu connaissance avec ses camarades de dortoir.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour à tous! Désolée pour ce retard! Pas mal de boulot et puis les vacances sans ordinateur... Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews :)

Pour me pardonner, un chapitre un peu plus long que la dernière fois. Bonne lecture! :)

* * *

Roland attrapa une cuisse de poulet – sa quatrième – et entreprit de répondre aux questions de sa voisine de table. De ce que Roland avait compris, elle s'appelait Anna et venait d'Allemagne. Elle était plutôt grande, les cheveux bruns et le visage carré et renfrogné. Du genre qu'il faut pas contrarier. Le français en face de lui, François, avait la quarantaine et avait, d'après ses dires, quitté sa femme pour s'engager avec Scorpia. Roland n'avait pas encore abordé les autres. Il était de loin le plus jeune, mais après le cours de tir du matin, il était sans doute un des meilleurs - du moins dans cette discipline.

Sur le coup de 13h, ils se rassemblèrent dans une des salles de classe du complexe. Roland avait la bizarre impression de se trouver enfin à sa place dans une salle de classe. Durant 4 heures, Ul tenta de leur apprendre à monter et démonter leur arme les yeux fermés. Lorsque leur professeur les libéra, tous étaient exténués. François lui indiqua le chemin vers le dortoir et sitôt que Roland se fut allongé sur le matelas dur et froid, il s'endormit. C'était un repos bien mérité. Jamais il n'avait autant donné de sa vie au niveau physique et intellectuel. Et quelque chose lui faisait dire que cela ne faisait que commencer...

Il ne se réveilla que bien des heures plus tard, secoué par une forme encore floue. Roland cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'habituer à la pénombre. Il distingua bientôt la silhouette d'Ul.

''Réveille-toi Roland, exercice de nuit dans 20 minutes. C'est Mme Chatrain qui s'en occupe, et tu ferais mieux d'être à l'heure et d'avoir mangé un morceau avant, parce qu'elle est exigeante et ne jure que par la ponctualité. Debout ! Je t'ai apporté un bout de sandwich, tu devras t'en contenter, tu n'as pas le temps de passer au réfectoire. L'exercice se fait sur la colline. Allez !''

Roland se leva en quatrième vitesse, angoissé à l'idée d'être déjà fiché dès le premier jour. Il avala son sandwich et articula un ''Merci Ul !'' avant de se ruer sur la porte, courant dans les couloirs. Par chance, il avait bien mémorisé le chemin l'après-midi. Il ne se perdit pas une seule fois et déboula deux minutes plus tard dans la cour après avoir manqué renverser au moins 5 personnes à l'angle d'un couloir. Il leva la tête, plié en deux et tentant de reprendre son souffle. Dur, le réveil. La colline dont avait parlé Ul se dressait non loin, à une centaine de mètres tout au plus. Il lui restait environ 15 minutes, mais il préféra ne pas tenter le sort en y allant en marchant. Il reprit une course légère qui lui permettrait de progresser rapidement et de reprendre son souffle. Lorsqu'il arriva, tous étaient déjà là, y compris une femme à l'air patibulaire qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant. Probablement la fameuse Mme Chatrain. Celle-ci le regarda d'un œil noir, les lèvres pincées. Elle se tourna et se plaça en face du groupe. ''Il manque quelqu'un. Vous devriez être 24, j'en compte 23.''dit-elle avec un fort accent belge. ''Qui a cru pourvoir se dispenser d'un exercice de nuit ?'' Le groupe se regarda. Il manquait Anna. ''Anna ! Anna manque à l'appel !'' lança une voix derrière Roland. Il se retourna et vit un homme mince, blond et une lueur dans le regard qu'il aurait qualifiée de cruelle. Roland sut tout de suite qu'autant il détestait la délation, autant c'était avec lui qu'il voudrait travailler. Il était le meilleur atout lui permettant d'être efficace. Et s'il se rappelait correctement, ce type avait fait un plutôt bon score le matin au tir, et avait été un des premiers à appliquer correctement le cours d'Ul l'après-midi. Et cette lueur cruelle... donnait envie à Roland de frapper jusqu'à ce que sa victime s'effondre et supplie. Elle lui donnait envie d'être cruel lui-même, sadique, et de se délecter de la souffrance de l'autre. Il fallait réfléchir à comment l'aborder. Roland fit l'exercice – un paintball de nuit, sans combinaison de protection – sans vraiment y réfléchir. Le type n'était pas dans son équipe et il ne le croisa qu'à la fin, lorsqu'il ne resta plus qu'eux deux. Quelle était la meilleure solution pour que l'autre lui prête attention en tant que coéquipier potentiel ? Se laisser avoir ? Le battre ? Roland était familier des paintball, et il était encore invisible alors que l'autre était couvert de peinture et semblait s'être blessé. Roland n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir. Il ne dut qu'à ses réflexes n'éviter le tir et répliqua tout de suite. Il ne le toucha pas non plus et chacun se replia, tentant de se protéger tout en observant l'autre. Roland rampa silencieusement sous un buisson. Le type était là, à 5 mètres, et ne l'avait pas encore repéré. Ses instincts reprirent le dessus sur ses réflexions et il tira, deux fois. L'autre fut touché dans le ventre et dans le cœur. Une sonnerie retentit qui marqua la fin de l'exercice. Roland se releva, suivit par sa victime, qui s'avança vers lui. Il tendit la main au jeune homme. ''Jack.'' Roland lui serra ka main. ''Roland.'' Ils restèrent face à face un moment. Roland l'observa plus attentivement. Jack semblait avoir une trentaine d'année. Son visage était fin et décidé, il semblait sportif, dans sa manière de se déplacer. Ses cheveux blonds faisaient ressortir ses yeux gris. Dans la lumière du jour qui se levait – Roland était exténué – ses yeux brillaient plus que jamais. La lueur cruelle s'était un peu apaisée, laissant apparaître quelque chose de plus … sympathique. Roland sut immédiatement qu'il pourrait faire confiance à ces yeux-là.

Les jours passèrent semblable à ce premier. Jack et Roland en étaient venus à collaborer à plusieurs reprises. Le rythme était soutenu, et bientôt les premiers abandons se firent sentir. Mais on ne quitte pas Scorpia en donnant une lettre de démission. Il s'agissait de deux hommes, plutôt âgés. Ce vendredi-là, ils furent tirés hors du dortoir par François et Anna et conduits dans la cour. Roland et Jack les attendaient. Roland avait ces derniers mois gagné en musculature et son teint s'était foncé sous le soleil de l'Italie. Son regard avait changé, et il n'était pas sûr que ses camarades de classe ''d'avant'' l'eussent reconnu. Il était plus posé, plus froid aussi. Jack et lui s'étaient rapidement imposés comme les leaders de leur groupe, l'autorité en dehors de leurs professeurs. Ils se tenaient là, attendant les deux déserteurs. François et Anna les mirent à genoux sur le sol chaud. Sans un mot, Jack et Roland tendirent le bras, et deux détonations se firent entendre. Ul, derrière ses élèves, fit un geste de la main et Anna et François ramassèrent les corps sans vie de leurs ex-collègues. Ul regarda Roland ranger son arme d'un geste fluide, sans une expression sur le visage. Ou peut-être, à mieux y regarder, une petite lueur d'excitation dans le regard. Il avait toujours su que le petit serait prometteur, mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'il s'impose aussi vite. Le professeur s'avança au centre du groupe et appela les deux co-équipiers. ''Roland, Jack, les patrons veulent vous voir. Première mission, les garçons.''

Jack et Roland entrèrent dans le bureau des jumeaux Scorzo. Ils furent invités à s'asseoir et Gorgio Scorzo les salua. ''Jack, Roland, nous avons une première mission pour vous. Vous partez dans une heure. Vous rencontrerez à *** quelqu'un qui vous donnera la suite des opérations. Vous prenez l'hélicoptère. Voilà les coordonnées. Vous touchez 1 000 000 chacun. A bientôt.''

Court, net, clair et concis. Habituel. Les deux hommes allèrent empaqueter leurs affaires, saluèrent leurs collègues, Ul, et se rendirent dans les cuisines prendre des provisions. 7 heures de vol les attendaient. Autant prendre de quoi faire passer le trajet plus rapidement.

Roland prit les commandes à son habitude, Jack brancha l'iPod, et tous deux s'envolèrent. Le voyage se fit sans complication, et bientôt ils se posèrent sur l'héliport d'un grand immeuble. Une femme en tailleur les attendait. Elle leur serra la main et leur fit signe de la suivre. Les portes automatiques s'ouvrirent dans un chuintement. L'intérieur du bâtiment était moderne, avec une moquette grise étouffant les pas. Les murs crème étaient décorés çà et là de de photos encadrées. Roland regarda plus attentivement. Il s'agissait de personnes qui lui étaient inconnues. Les deux hommes suivirent leur guide jusque dans un bureau situé au bout du long couloir. Elle leur offrit un siège et se plaça dans son fauteuil, de l'autre côté du bureau. ''Je suis Melinda Ygue. Je dirige cette entreprise de services à la personne. Il s'agit d'une couverture pour le réseau de trafic s'étendant dans toute la région. Un journaliste a commencé à mettre son nez dans nos affaires. Il se dit indépendant mais j'ai peur qu'il y ait plus que ça derrière. Je veux que vous interrogiez cet homme et que vous démêliez ça. Scorzo m'a dit que vous aviez vos armes. Voilà une carte, retirez ce dont vous avez besoin. Voici le dossier de cet homme, ce que nous avons pu apprendre de lui. Avez-vous des questions ?''

''Pourquoi faire appel à nous et pas envoyer un de vos gars. Dans ce business, vous avez forcément quelqu'un qui peut faire le boulot, non ?''

Ygue se trémoussa sur son fauteuil. ''Je... J'ai envoyé 5 de mes hommes il y a un mois. Ils ne sont pas revenus.''

''Et vous comptiez éluder ?'' Jack se redressa sur son siège, furieux. Roland le calma d'une main sur l'épaule et se leva. Il salua Ygue et Jack le suivit hors du bureau, le dossier à la main.

Tous les deux, même furieux qu'on ai t tenté de leur cacher des informations importantes, avaient un sourire gourmand, de celui qui va bientôt faire quelque chose qu'il aime et exceller à la tâche.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour à tous!

Merci pour vos reviews encourageantes! Je n'ai beaucoup de temps pour écrire, alors je fais comme je peux :) Mais là je suis pleine d'inspiration, je le sens!

Bonne lecture! (Et désolée de la longueur du chapitre, c'était pour que ce soit posté plus vite)

* * *

Roland se jeta sur le lit de la chambre d'hôtel qui leur avait été allouée. Cette première mission s'annonçait particulièrement bien. Il se retourna pour regarder Jack qui l'observait avec un sourire moqueur. ''Gamin.'' Roland haussa les épaules avant de s'asseoir sur le matelas. La chambre était simple et correcte.. Un petit frigo était branché à côté du bar. Roland se saisit de la télécommande posée sur sa table de chevet, alluma la télévision et se leva pour aller fouiller le mini-frigo. Il y avait une bouteille de vin rouge, 4 cannettes de bière et du chocolat. Roland attrapa deux bières et en tendit une à Jack. ''A notre première mission !'' trinquèrent-ils. Jack tourna la tête vers le poste de télévision. Le journal de 22 heures était en cours. Le présentateur avait l'air tout à fait convaincu de ce qu'il racontait, comme s'il n'était pas au courant que les informations qu'il distillait n'étaient destinées qu'à endormir son public. Les deux hommes suivirent les nouvelles d'un œil vide, jusqu'à ce qu'un fait divers ne les réveille tout à fait.

''On apprend à l'instant que l'Intelligence aurait découvert la piste d'une organisation criminelle ayant pour couverture une société tout à fait banale. Plus d'informations seront sans doute disponibles dans l'édition de demain matin. Une excellente soirée à tous.''

Jack et Roland se regardèrent sans rien dire. Roland se leva, finit sa bière, prit la télécommande et éteignit le poste. ''On y va. Que dit le dossier ?'' Jack le parcourut rapidement. ''Apparemment, notre homme réside dans un immeuble à deux pas d'ici.''

Ils se saisirent de leurs armes qu'ils rangèrent dans leur holster de manière à pouvoir s'en servir rapidement si besoin était. Jack jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à la chambre. Ils n'avaient rien laissé sur place qui pourrait les trahir. Il referma la porte derrière lui et tous deux s'engagèrent dans le couloir sombre de leur étage. Ils descendirent les escaliers quatre à quatre passèrent devant le gardien de nuit qui sommeillait derrière son bureau et sortirent dans la rue. Elle était déserte à l'exception d'un groupe de jeunes braillards semblant être bien trop ivres pour se rendre compte de leur stupidité. Jack jeta un coup d'œil amusé à Roland. Cela aurait pu être lui s'il n'était pas en mission. Roland soûl avait tendance à raconter des inepties à la pelle, Jack s'en était rendu compte au fil des mois passés en compagnie de son coéquipier. Même si les occasions de fêter étaient rares à Malagosto. Roland leva les yeux au ciel en voyant le regard de Jack. Certes, la dernière fois, il avait gueulé qu'il voulait crever tous les ours qui dansaient du classique en tutu avec une batte de baseball, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il fallait le lui rappeler à _chaque fois_ qu'ils croisaient des gens bourrés...

Ils marchèrent rapidement jusqu'à attendre une petite rue adjacente. ''C'est là, annonça Jack à voix basse. Appartement 45A.''

Roland dégaina son Beretta et poussa la porte du hall. Jack et lui montèrent en silence les marches menant à l'appartement du prétendu journaliste. Roland sentait monter en lui une excitation malsaine qu'il entretenait depuis de longs mois maintenant, un sentiment dont il trouvait le reflet dans lex yeux de Jack. Tous deux se sentaient prêts à écorcher, mutiler et tuer quiconque se trouvait derrière cette porte. Jack s'avança et défonça la porte d'un coup de pied vigoureux. L'appartement semblait vide. Roland tourna l'interrupteur et la lumière se fit dans le salon. La pièce était petite, avec un canapé qui occupait pratiquement tout l'espace. Un poste de télévision se trouvait dans un coin près de la fenêtre. Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, qui semblait n'avoir pratiquement jamais été utilisée. Dans la chambre, le lit était fait. Un petit bureau se trouvait en face. Jack ouvrit rapidement les tiroirs. Tous étaient vides. Roland ouvrit l'armoire. Des habits s'y trouvaient, ainsi qu'une serviette. Conscient qu'ils pourraient peut-être y trouver les informations dont ils avaient besoin, il la récupéra. Dedans se trouvaient quelques papiers. Roland les approcha de la lampe de bureau pour mieux pouvoir les lire. ''On dirait le rapport d'une écoute. C'est entre Ygue et un de ses hommes. Putain, ça les accable tout net, ça. Jack, si c'est ce rapport qu'a reçu l'Intelligence, ils sont foutus. Faut qu'on retrouve le mec qui a relevé tout ça. Il doit avoir du matos de pros. C'est le genre qu'on nous donne à Malagosto pour nos exercices d'écoute. La police d'écriture est la même. On trouve pas ça dans le commerce. Ce type est pas un journaliste, il bosse pour eux !''

Jack attrapa les papiers, les feuilletant. Sur le dernier, il trouva ce qu'ils cherchaient tous les deux. Un post-it. ''Alex Rider. C'est qui ce type ?''

A ce moment, le poste de télévision partit en éclat. Le souffle de la déflagration les projeta contre la vitre qui céda sous l'effort. Les deux hommes tombèrent du 5ème étage. Roland tenta sans résultat de s'accrocher au rebord. Il ferma les yeux lorsqu'il s'étala sur quelque chose de mou.


	8. Chapter 8

Tadam! Un nouveau chapitre! :D

Je dois être d'humeur (y a de quoi se poser des questions), alors voilà un chapitre tout beau tout propre, écrit hier soir. Un peu plus long que celui d'hier, mais bon, je fais avec l'inspiration qui me vient selon le moment!

Bonne lecture!

Je remercie les reviewers, particulièrement SunnyDay23 qui me laisse une gentille review à la fin de chaque chapitre! Merci beaucoup! Je suis contente que ça plaise :)

* * *

Il ouvrit un œil, puis le second, le tout en gémissant. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi mal. Pas depuis la dernière fois qu'il s'était mis misérable. Et qu'il avait voulu tuer tous les ours en tutu dansant le classique à coups de batte de baseball, oui. Cette fois-là précisément. Il tenta de bouger et se rendit compte qu'il était attaché, les mains dans le dos et le chevilles menottées. Il regarda autour de lui. Il était dans une salle carrée, sans fenêtre et vide, à l'exception de Jack qui semblait toujours inconscient sur sa chaise, menotté lui aussi. Il se rappela la chute, et l'aveu d'Ygue sur les hommes qu'elle avait envoyés et qui n'étaient jamais revenus. Et Roland avait beau se sentir mal, il avait aussi une terrible envie d'étriper ceux qui avaient déclenché l'explosion et Ygue. A la différence près qu'Ygue allait les payer, s'ils sortaient vivants de là en ayant accompli le boulot, s'entendait.

Roland réfléchit à ce qu'ils avaient découvert quelques heures auparavant – sûrement quelques heures s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il était tombé dans ce truc mou, probablement une bâche sur un camion stationné là dans ce but précis. Un rapport d'écoute fait avec du matériel professionnel, et un post-it adressé à un certain Alex Rider. Roland ne connaissait personne de ce nom là, journaliste ou non. Il testa les liens qui le retenaient ainsi que la solidité de la chaise. Rien ne cèderait. Il soupira et referma les yeux. Il avait faim, soif et était fatigué. Et la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire en cet instant était dormir en attendant que Jack se réveille et qu'on vienne leur rendre une petite visite. Ce qui, sûrement, n'allait pas tarder.

''Roland ! Roland !''

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux. Jack sur sa chaise semblait soulagé. Roland se redressa et hocha la tête.

''Ça fait dix minutes que je t'appelle. J'ai cru que t'étais évanoui. Tu sais, comme la fois où t'étais bourré et que... ''

'' Oui. Je sais. T'inquiète, je vais bien. Mieux même que cette fois-là. ''

Roland jeta un coup d'œil à son coéquipier. Il était pâle et avait l'air furieux. Ses yeux brillaient plus que jamais. Gosh, il préférait ne pas être l'ennemi de Jack quand il était dans cet état-là.

A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit en fracas et deux hommes entrèrent. Le premier était trapu et semblait avoir perdu son cerveau quelque part entre son anus et ses poumons. L'autre, en revanche, était mince, blond, la quarantaine. Roland le reconnut au premier coup d'œil, et il eut besoin de tout son entraînement pour ne pas le laisser paraître. Alex Zevek, apparemment mieux connu sous le nom d'Alex Rider dans le milieu où il travaillait, venait d'entrer dans les lieux. Il regarda ses deux prisonniers, sans reconnaître ni l'un ni l'autre.

''Alors, Ygue n'a pas désespéré de me faire retrouver ? A votre décharge, vous avez été plus rapides que les 5 autres gars avant vous. Eux ont eu besoin d'une semaine pour retrouver ma trace. Vous, vous êtes arrivés à l'hôtel quand... hier soir ? Plutôt rapides. Qu'est-ce qui vous a motivé ? Les nouvelles à la télé ? Le fric qu'il y a au bout ?''

''L'idée de pouvoir buter un mec comme toi en le faisant souffrir bien lentement, bâtard.'' C'était Jack qui venait de parler.

''Ah oui. Toi, t'es celui qui s'est cassé le bras en tombant. Dis, quand j'appuie _là_, ça fait mal ?'' Rider appuya de tout son poids sur le bras gauche de Jack, qui, ne s'y attendant pas, se mit à hurler. ''Ouch. Je comprends.'' Rider se releva avec un sourire goguenard, puis se tourna vers son fils. ''Toi, tu me dis quelque chose. Sans doute un connard que j'ai dû expédier dans l'autre monde. T'as quelque chose à m'apprendre, Ducon ? '' Roland leva les yeux vers son père, plein de fureur. S'il avait été en mesure de le faire, il aurait refait le portrait à cet homme qui avait un jour été son père. Mais puisqu'il était attaché, il ne répondit rien, et ses yeux exprimèrent pour lui le mépris qu'il ressentait. Rider éclata de rire avant de prendre une chaise dans un coin. Il s'assit à l'envers dessus et fit face à ses deux prisonniers.

''Alors, faisons les présentations. J'ignore si vous avez eu le temps de lire le petit post-it collé à l'arrière des feuilles laissées là à votre intention – vos prédécesseurs n'ont pas tous eu le temps de découvrir ça – mais je suis Alex Rider. Je fais partie de l'Intelligence Service, mais pas dans la catégorie des agents officiels. Disons que je fais le boulot qu'on pourrait attendre de moi dans d'autres organisations plus...illégales. Un peu moins bien payé, sans doute, mais avec l'immense bénéfice de pouvoir flinguer des mecs dans la tranquillité la plus absolue – c'est mon job. Et quand je veux poser des questions à des mecs comme vous, j'évite de les descendre tout de suite, sinon ils peuvent plus causer. Vous me suivez ? Bien. Alors, à vous de vous présenter. Vous travaillez pour Ygue, ou elle a décidé de passer à la catégorie supérieure en allant vous dégoter dans une organisation plus cotée ? Vous avez l'air trop Caucasiens pour être des Triades. J'en déduis que c'est Scorpia. Ah, bingo, comme on dit, d'après vos têtes. C'est marrant, ça, parce que j'étais chez Scorpia, moi aussi, quand j'étais jeune. John Rider, vous avez sans doute entendu parler ? Mon père. Une histoire de famille, on dirait. Si j'avais un fils, il serait peut-être allé y faire un tour aussi. Mais revenons à nos moutons. J'ai des informations suffisantes pour faire tomber Ygue. Donc je n'ai pas besoin de vous. D'un autre côté, j'ai rien tabassé depuis quelques semaines, et les infos sur Scorpia sont toujours bonnes à prendre. Alors, à qui le tour ?''

Roland et Jack se regardèrent quelques instants.

''Allez, le p'tit jeune, toi le premier. ''

L'homme trapu qui était entré avec son père s'avança vers Roland et lui enleva les menottes aux pieds et aux mains, le libérant juste le temps de le relever de la chaise, puis les lui repassa autour des poignets. Tenant Roland fermement, ils sortirent de la pièce, laissant derrière eux Jack qui semblait souffrir le martyr. Rider indiqua un chemin au gros, et ils tournèrent à la première bifurcation. De ce qu'il pouvait en voir, Roland déduisit qu'ils se trouvaient sous un bâtiment assez grand, vu le nombre de couloirs qu'il y avait. Ils marchèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes – jamais Roland ne parviendrait à s'y retrouver seul dans ce dédale – et ils se retrouvèrent finalement devant une grande porte blindée. Le gorille sortit de sa poche un trousseau de clés dont le cliquetis résonna longtemps dans le couloir. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sourd, laissant apparaître derrière une salle semblable à celle où Jack et lui étaient retenus, à l'exception près que les murs et le sol n'étaient plus gris mais avaient des taches rouges que Roland put identifier sans peine comme étant du sang. Pour la première fois, la fureur laissa un peu de place à la peur, oh ! Rien qu'un tout petit peu. Il s'était déjà fait massacrer par Ul, par Jack aussi, sans oublier Craig et sa bande. Et son père. Roland savait par anticipation qu'il ne pourrait plus marcher ni parler le lendemain, si son père mettait vraiment du cœur à l'ouvrage. Il résisterait. Et quand il s'en sortirait, il n'y aurait plus rien à récupérer sur l'homme. Le gorille l'assit de force sur la seule chaise qui se trouvait dans la pièce.

''Alors, le mioche, ils recrutent à quel âge, chez Scorpia ? Ils t'ont envoyé buter quelqu'un pour ta première mission ? Tu t'es pas trop fait enculer par les instructeurs ? Alors, dis, toi, t'es le petit dernier dont ils ne savent que faire ?''

Roland leva la tête vers son père et lui cracha au visage. Rider eut un grand sourire et lança son poing dans la figure de son fils. Celui-ci sentit son nez se casser au passage, et il cracha du sang. Toussant, il releva la tête, refusant de se laisser avoir dès le premier coup. Parce qu'il allait y en avoir des tonnes, probablement. Bingo. Il se prit une gifle, puis une seconde. Un coup de genou le cueillit à l'estomac, et plié en deux il tomba de sa chaise. Au sol, il tenta de se protéger le visage de ses mains menottées, mais le pied de son père le frappa partout où il était possible de frapper. La mâchoire fermée, Roland ne laissa pas sortir un son avant cinq bonnes minutes où le traitement continua. Ce fut lorsqu'il fut remis debout qu'il gémit. Et devant le rire de son père, il comprit qu'ils étaient faits du même bois. Il y avait dans ses yeux la lueur cruelle de Jack, sur ses lèvres le sourire sadique de Roland. Il était en train de battre un homme et il aimait ça.

Roland s'évanouit après une heure, sombrant dans une inconscience réparatrice et profonde. Il n'entendit ni ne sentit son père ordonner à son collègue de le ramener dans sa cellule.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour les refermer tout de suite après. Il ne sentait plus la moindre partie de son corps. Tout était douleur. Prenant sur lui, il se releva – quelqu'un l'avait couché par terre -, constatant la disparition des menottes. Avait-il l'air si mal en point que ça qu'on ne le croyait plus capable de tenter de s'échapper ? Il regarda autour de lui. Jack avait disparu. Il avait soif. Avisant un broc, il essaya de se mettre debout pour le chercher. Il n'y réussit qu'après quelques tentatives. Il avança en chancelant et but doucement. L'eau avait beau avoir un goût affreux, ça faisait du bien. Il s'assit par terre. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller. Il souleva son T-Shirt sale et poussiéreux – tiens, il était déchiré – et observa ses blessures. Damned. Son père n'y était pas allé de main morte. Il avait probablement une côte cassée, sa cheville droite le faisait souffrir, il ne sentait plus son dos, et son nez ne s'était pas ressoudé pendant son sommeil.

''Si tu te fais tabasser, te concentre pas sur les blessures impossibles à soigner. Profites-en pour faire de l'exercice et t'adapter à ta nouvelle condition physique''. Dixit Ul. Roland confirmait, c'était la bonne technique à adopter. Ul avait pris bien soin de le démontrer, la fois où il s'était mis en tête de réveiller ses camarades de dortoir en leur hurlant dans les oreilles – littéralement – que Malagosto se faisait attaquer et qu'ils étaient tous réquisitionnés. Le doyen du dortoir en avait fait une crise cardiaque. Au regard de ce que lui avait fait subir Ul, un passage à tabac dans les règles de l'art, la raclée que lui avaient fait subir Craig et sa bande des mois auparavant n'était rien du tout qu'une piqûre de moustique. Et Ul en avait profité pour lui faire faire des pompes et des abdos à la pelle malgré son poignet cassé et son épaule démise, pour lui montrer qu'il devait s'y faire et qu'il y arriverait.

Roland se mit donc à la tâche. Il commencerait pas les abdos, qui étaient un exercice plus soft que les pompes. Grimaçant lorsqu'il se mit sur le dos, il commença. Au bout d'une cinquantaine, il dut s'arrêter pour souffler. Son dos le lançait terriblement. Il but un peu d'eau et recommençant. Cette fois, il parvint à en faire plus du double. Satisfait, il se retourna pour commencer les pompes. Il pouvait encore sentir Ul mettre un pied sur son dos pour appuyer sur son poignet cassé. Il avait réussi. Il réussirait cette fois là. Il en eut la conviction dix minutes plus tard lorsqu'il se releva trempé de sueur. Il se remit debout et débuta les exercices de Tae-Kwon-Do. Il éprouvait une telle rage envers son père qu'eût-il possédé un Punching-bag, celui-ci eût été réduit en confettis.

Une bonne heure s'était écoulée qu'il avait passée à s'entraîner lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur un Jack en piteux état.


	9. Chapter 9

Voilà la suite! L'épilogue suit!

Attention, y a des mots un peu vulgaires, soyez prévenus!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Il fut projeté dans leur cellule avec force, tituba et finit par tomber à terre. Roland se précipita vers lui tandis que laporte se refermait lourdement. Il fit rouler Jack pour l'allonger sur le dos. Son visage était tuméfié, son nez cassé. Son bras gauche ne s'arrangeait visiblement pas, et pour couronner le tout, il s'était sans doute foulé une cheville. Roland lui passa un peu d'eau sur le visage qu'il épongea avec son t-shirt. Au point où celui-ci en était, de toute façon...

''Grmdszebhmmmé !'' murmura Jack

''Quoi ? Je comprends rien mon vieux !''

''Je vais le buter, cet enfoiré !

''Ah. Oui. Repose-toi d'abord, on verra ça ensuite.''

Malgré la gravité de la situation, Roland esquissa un sourire. Jack resterait toujours fidèle à lui-même. Extrêmement vulgaire et buté. Mais à Malagosto, ils étaient tous comme ça, et Roland le premier.

Il s'assit sur une chaise et tenta de s'endormir, afin de gagner quelques heures de repos sur ce qui n'allait sans doute pas tarder à lui tomber dessus. Ce que son père lui avait fait subir n'était sans doute qu'un avant-goût – il ne lui avait même pas posé de question ! Il fallait d'ailleurs qu'il interroge Jack à ce sujet. Rider ne devait à aucun prix savoir qui il était.

Roland dormit quelques heures avant que la porte ne s'ouvre à nouveau en grand fracas. Rider entra le premier, suivit comme à l'habitude de son gorille. Roland releva la tête.

''C'est l'habitude des faibles, ça, de toujours se balader avec un gros ? C'est pour protéger des petites fesses d'enculé ? Dis, ta femme, elle le vit comment ? C'est elle qui porte la culotte, pas vrai ? Ton psy, il en dit quoi ?''

Le gorille se rua sur lui avant qu'il ait pu esquisser un geste. Un uppercut le cueillit et il fut projeté contre un mur. L'armoire à glace s'avança vers lui, Rider le stoppa d'un geste.

''Et toi, tes parents, ils vont le vivre comment, quand on leur renverra les petits bouts qu'il restera de toi ? ''

''Je n'ai pas de parents, connard. Mes parents sont morts quand je suis parti de la maison. Je n'ai pas besoin de parents. Et tu sais ce que je leur ferais, si je les croisais ?''

Roland lui montra le doigt. ''Je leur dirais d'aller se faire enculer. Mais connaissant mon père, il s'est déjà fait baiser par des mecs comme ton gorille, là.''

Le gorille en question grogna. Rider lui fit un signe de la main, et Roland se trouva comme la dernière fois conduit dans les couloirs. Ils arrivèrent dans la même salle que la veille. Là, Rider se tourna vers son gorille. ''Laisse-nous.'' Le gros s'exécuta et la porte se referma derrière lui. ''Assieds-toi. Une cigarette ?'' ''Je ne fume pas, merci.''

''C'est bien. Moi non plus. Mais je considère que dans mon métier, on doit toujours avoir un paquet de cigarettes sur soi. Au cas où le condamné souhaiterait en fumer une dernière avant de clamser. Il paraît que ça détend. Tu devrais essayer. T'as l'air comme un peu... tendu, le morveux. ''

''Sans blagues. La dernière fois que je me suis fait tabasser comme ça, c'était pour avoir réveillé le dortoir en gueulant qu'on était attaqué. Un p'tit vieux a claqué. L'a pas supporté la pression. Pas une grande perte, si tu veux mon avis. Un type comme ça, il a rien a faire chez nous.''

''Chez nous, hein ? Tu te crois bien formé, là-bas, pas vrai ? Alors raconte, ça te dérange pas qu'on te prenne pour la lavette de service ?''

''Qui parle de lavette ? Mon père était une lavette. Et à ce que j'ai entendu, son père avant lui était une lavette. Un putain de traître. Si y a une chose que je supporte pas, c'est la trahison. Et tu sais quoi, p'tit con ? ''

Roland se leva et envoya son genou dans le bas-ventre de Rider. Celui-ci se plia en deux en soufflant. Il se releva immédiatement et répliqua d'un coup de poing ouvrant la garde de son fils. Il l'évita et se repositionna, mais pas assez rapidement, car il fut cueilli par un coup de pied qui le fit rouler à terre. Se relevant, il cracha un peu de sang. Il chancelait et tenta de reprendre son souffle. Le jeune homme se rua en avant et envoya une droite à son père, qui partit en arrière sous le coup. Il trébucha contre la chaise sur laquelle il avait fait s'asseoir son fils la dernière fois qu'ils étaient venus dans la pièce. Ce fut ce qui le perdit. Une fois à terre, Rider ne put se relever avant que Roland ne soit sur lui, lui convertissant en coups de pied toute la haine et la rage qu'il éprouvait à cet instant-là. Il n'eut pas pitié lorsque l'homme à terre se roula en boule pour se protéger. Il l'attrapa par son T-Shirt et le maintint fermement contre le mur éclaboussé de sang de la pièce. Pas encore le sien, mais ça n'allait pas tarder. Roland avait grandi ces derniers mois et dépassait à présent son père d'une bonne tête. Il le toisa froidement.

''Rider. Rider, Rider, Rider... Tu es un crétin. Tu aurais pu rester à Scorpia. John Rider avant toi aurait pu rester à Scorpia.''

Roland attrapa l'arme rangée dans le holster de son père. Un Magnum. Il n'avait jamais aimé s'en servir. Mais ça allait faire l'affaire.

''Bonjour, Zevek.''

Et devant les yeux ébahis de son père, Roland eut un grand sourire. Il lâcha l'homme qui s'affaissa un peu contre le mur et recula de trois pas. Il leva l'arme et tira. Une fois. Il laissa tomber l'arme et s'avança vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit. Le gorille attendait derrière. Roland lança le couteau qu'il avait récupéré chez Rider. Il atteignit sa cible en plein cœur. Le gorille s'effondra en silence.

''Jack, debout, on y va !''


	10. Epilogue

Tadam tadam! Voici l'épilogue. Tout riquiqui et tout, mais plein de promesses :D

Bonne lecture, et merci de m'avoir lue jusque là!

* * *

Bip. Bip. Bip. Le bruit régulier le réveilla. Il ouvrit les était blanc autour de lui. Cela lui prit quelques instants pour rassembler ses souvenirs. Le Magnum, le tir. ''Bonjour Zevek.'' Il referma les yeux. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté ? Il aurait dû le reconnaître. On ne change pas autant en si peu de temps. Merde. Il aurait dû s'occuper du problème plus tôt. Il se redressa sur son lit – on avait dû l'amener à l'hôpital. Un médecin entra à cet instant. ''Ah ! Vous êtes réveillé. Comment vous sentez-vous ?'' ''Bien, Docteur. Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?'' ''Vous êtes là depuis une semaine, Mr. Zevek. On vous a tiré dessus. La balle est entrée juste en-dessous du cœur. Un demi-centimètre. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça vous arrive, on dirait. Soit vous avez eu une chance monstre, soit votre agresseur est un foutu champion au tir et il ne voulait pas vous tuer. Parce que vu l'angle de pénétration de la balle, il était juste en face de vous. Vous avez un mois de rééducation et de repos avant de reprendre du service. Vous pouvez sortir d'ici deux semaines si vos constantes sont bonnes. A bientôt, Mr. Zevek.''

Alex Rider sortit de l'hôpital. Il avait repris ses habits et son Magnum. Il avait deux semaines avant de devoir se présenter au QG. Deux semaines pour retrouver son fils. Et en finir avec toute cette histoire. D'une manière ou d'une autre, d'ici deux semaines, tout serait réglé.


	11. Annonce

Bonjour à tous! Juste pour vous avertir (si ça vous intéresse bien sûr! :P ) que je viens de commencer Roland: la suite! Avec au programme, une traque, des assassinats, quelques coups bas...


End file.
